Jewel of Soulmates Hearts
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella whose real name is Zara is part Asgardian, part Light Elf, part dark Elf, Part Vanir and Part Jotun. She was engaged to Thor and Loki. She fled Asgard many centuries ago. She has been making friends and living life on Midgard sense. But after Edward broke her heart. Now she is being called on by Fury, Tony and Bruce who she meet separately to fight against Loki one of her lov
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella whose real name is Zara is part Asgardian, part Light Elf, part dark Elf, Part Vanir and Part Jotun. She was engaged to Thor and Loki. She fled Asgard many centuries ago. She has been making friends and living life on Midgard sense. But after Edward broke her heart. Now she is being called on by Fury, Tony and Bruce who she meet separately to fight against Loki one of her loves. What will she do when she sees Thor? And Loki?

Harem: Bella/Thor/Loki/Paul/Jasper/Peter/Caius/Phil/Tony/Bruce

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella hadn't always been called Bella and in fact she was never human. Her name was Zara Baraksdottir. She was part Asgardian, part Light Elf, part Dark Elf, part Vanir and part Jotun. Her mixed race was always a problem for her. Now many people liked the part Dark Elf and part Jotun part.

But when she meet the Princes Thor and Loki she didn't like Thor at first and had hide her heritage with Asgardian Form. Thor was arrogant and reckless when she knew him and her part Light Elf side still recognises him and Loki as two of her soulmates. But she didn't like it. So she tried her best to ignore it. But she still went with them in battle as she was good with a sword, bow, staff and knives.

But Thor began to change from arrogant spoiled Prince to a humble, gentle person. He asked permission to court her as they had become close. That was when Bella/Zara revealed herself her heritage to Thor and Loki. And fell to her knees before them.

 _Flashback_

" _My Princes I am not what I appear. The rumours are true I am not fully Asgardian. I am part Light, Elf, Dark Elf, Vanir and Jotun. Behold the true appearance of myself as I kneel before you. See the abomination everyone else sees", Zara says taking of her Asgardian form_

 _She had pointed hears, her skin was purplish blue, she had white, black hair with stripes of blue, gold, turquoise and violet in it. And her magic felt different. Neither Thor or Loki could see her face as she had hidden it. As she kneeled. Thor and Loki fall to here knees in front of her._

" _You my jewel NEVER have to bow to me. I don't care I see the whole of your beauty and kindness. I will never see you as an abomination. And you are never to call yourself that. My Queen, my Jewel", Thor says as her lifts her chin tenderly_

 _Her eyes where red/gold/silver/black/violet and turquoise. Loki also had a hand on her face._

" _You will never be an abomination to us. You are the jewel of are hearts", Loki says softly, "You will never bow to us"_

" _But how can you knowing what I am?" Zara asks_

" _We know you. You are kind, brave and loyal. You're a warrior. Your beautiful the way you are. Inside and out. We love everything about you. Loki and I have both loved you for a while", Thor says wiping a tear away tenderly_

" _Never be ashamed for who you are", Loki says_

" _I have more mates then you two my Princes. I just don't know who they are yet", Zara says_

" _We will accept them fully with us. And you don't need to call us Princes. As you are our equal", Thor says_

" _Really can you love me?" Zara asks_

" _We can", Thor and Loki says_

" _Can we court you?" Thor asks_

" _I would be honoured"_

 _End of Flashback_

Bella/Zara had started courting them then but people looked at her in hate and jealously as she walked with the Princes, warriors three and Sif as she was always with them battling at their side. But soon she had to stay at Asgard because her father needed her. So the boys and Sif went to battle without her promising to come home soon. The Norms crowned her the Goddess of Loyalty, Secrets, Pain, Heartbreak, Shadows, Survival, Selflessness, Shields, Whispers, Boundaries, Battles, Hope, Reality, Time, Technology, Knowing, Instincts and the Shunned and Minor Goddess of Magic.

She was captured then and dragged before the Allfather. And he told her she would never be with Thor. And he had his guards beat her.

 _Flashback_

 _Zara felt the pain of her injuries. She had been beaten severely and…raped. She was floating between life and death. She felt herself being moved._

 _When she woke she wasn't on Asgard anymore._

" _My Lady", a deep voice says_

 _Zara saw Heimdall was standing a safe distance from her.  
"What happened?" Zara croaks her throat hurt from screaming_

" _I have disobeyed the Allfather. I have taken you to safety you have been out for 4 weeks", Heimdall says_

" _Thor? Loki?" Zara asks_

" _They believe you are dead my Lady. The Allfather told them you had been killed by rogue Frost Giants. They grieve for you. But I took you as your not safe in Asgard", Heimdall says_

" _Where am I? I know I can't go back to Asgard. The Allfather will kill me. Even thou it breaks my heart to leave Thor and Loki" Zara asks_

" _Midgard. The Allfather won't look for you here", Heimdall says_

" _Thank you Heimdall", Zara says_

" _Your wounds are healing but with scars. I have bought your weapons. You will have to stay hidden to the right time", Heimdall says_

" _Then you must go. Thank you for risking everything for me", Zara says_

" _Your will be Queen one day my Lady", Heimdall says bowing_

" _Look after Thor and Loki for me. Please", Zara says_

" _I will do so. I will turn my gaze from you until you can veil yourself. Good luck. My Queen", Heimdall says disappearing_

 _Zara closed her eyes as she tried her body. Yes she was going to have to rest more from the pain she was in._

" _I am sorry my Princes", Zara says with a tear falling down her face_

 _End of Flashback_

And Bella/Zara did have scars that would never fade from her torment from Asgard by the Allfather. She started wandering the Midgardian Realm. She saw it change with the times. She learnt to control her magic and to veil herself. She changed her look and began her life helping Midgard when she could.

She met a vampire named Caius Volturi and she knew he was her mate. They had agreed that she would be able to come and go as she pleased. She eventually told Caius what happened to her. He was furious at what had happened. But he was tender with her. Even though he was a warrior and a vampire. One of the three vampire kings of the world.

Bella/Zara did many battles on Midgard. Saving lives of Midgardian's especially in World War I and II. As she had been in Midgard 1100 years by then. She had saved the British Royal Families life especially the Princess and future Queen Elizabeth II.

First she was in what would eventually be USA in what would be La Push in 1200. When vampires attacked the area. She helped them fight them off. When Taha Aki transformed into a wolf. She was able to save many villagers. But they had lost many too. When Taha Aki transformed back. They made arrangements for her to always be welcome in La Push after she saved so many lives.

She was involved with the battles of Hastings in 1066, Siege of Orleans in 1429, Vienna in 1529, Battle of Cajamarca in 1532, Defeat of the Spanish Armada in 1588, The English Civil War in 1642 – 1651, The American Revolutionary War in 1775 – 1783, Leipzig in 1813, Waterloo in 1815, Antietam in the American Civil War in 1862, and many more.

She knew King William I of England from 1060 to his death in 1087, King Richard I the Lionhearts in 1160 to his death in 1199, Queen Elizabeth I of England aka the Virgin Queen in the years 1540 to her death in 1603, Empress Catherine II the Great of Russia from 1730 – 1769, Emperor Joseph II of the Holy Roman Empire from 1762 to 1790, Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom in 1830 to her death in 1901, and Tsar Nicholas II of Russia from 1888 to his and his families death in 1918 because she couldn't get to them in time.

She had settled with a family in 2005 as a young teenage girl named Bella Swan. Where she dated Edward while she figured out Jasper was her mate. Then Edward and Alice betrayed her after her birthday party. They had taken her into the woods and beat her and Edward raped her before she could get her weapon which she didn't carry on her as much as she used too.

She lay there in the forest crying as flashbacks as Odin and his guards raping her took place. That was when Peter Whitlock had found her with Paul Lahote. They had taken her home and tended to her wounds. She learnt Peter had been betrayed by her supposed mate Charlotte. But he 'knew' she was his mate. And Bella/Zara confirmed it.

With Paul he had imprinted on her. And she was shocked he decided to be so kind to her and dealt with the knowledge he was not her only mate really well. So she told them her secret. They were horrified that she had been tortured again. But they promised to protect her with everything they had.

In 2006 she met Tony Stark he was charming but arrogant which remaindered her a lot like Thor. But once he was kidnapped in 2008. He changed. But Bella/Zara felt that he was her mate. She decided to wait on telling him her heritage. But he knew she had magic and fought with swords.

In 2007 Jasper came back and she told him her story. He was shocked to say the least. But he was relieved that she knew he was her mate. He also promised to protect her.

In 2008 she meet Bruce Banner he had just been turned into the Hulk when she found him. She helped him learn to control his Alta-Ego. As she found his to be another of her mates. She again decided not to tell him her origin.

In 2009 she met Agent Phil Coulson when he was on a mission she had saved his life. Again she found out he was one of her mates. She felt he was the last one of them. And again she didn't tell him her origins he just knew she was powerful. And Phil got her put into the 'Avengers Initiative' under her alias Violet Enchantress. She agreed for now. As she couldn't see the harm in it.

By this time she was a Zero Tier Mage with violet, gold, black, turquoise and silver magic the highest anyone can go.

She heard about Thor being in New Mexico but she didn't have the courage to go to him. Now she was in La Push again with her mates Caius, Jasper, Peter and Paul. When her phone goes off.

"Bella", Bella/Zara says

"We need you to come in. Avengers Initiative has been activated"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

"We need you to come in. Avengers Initiative has been activated", Phil her mate says

"What's going on?" Bella/Zara asks

"There is a situation with a Loki of Asgard. He destroyed one of our facilities, killed agents, put agents under some mind control and has taken the Tesseract. I am emailing you the files", Phil replies

Bella/Zara felt her heart stutter at the sound of Loki's name. Her Loki would never do anything Phil was saying he did. He wasn't like that. He was a Trickster yes but not a murderer.  
"Bella are you alright Darlin?" Jasper asks feeling her in turmoil

"Bella?" Phil asks

"I will be there after I review the files", Bella/Zara says

"Thank you", Phil says

"Can I bring 3 people with me?" Bella/Zara asks

"Who are they?" Phil asks

"Three of my mates. Like you are", Bella/Zara replies

"Hang on", Phil says

Bella/Zara waits on hold thinking about what could possibly have happened.

"It is fine. They will need alias's. Yours the Violet Enchantress is ready", Phil says

"One will go by Major he is named Jasper Whitlock, another Captain who is Peter Whitlock and one Wolfe who is Paul Lahote", Bella/Zara replies

"Thanks. I will also give you the coordinates to the helicarrier", Phil says

"I love you be careful", Bella/Zara says

"I will. I love you too", Phil says hanging up

Bella/Zara was trembling from the emotions as she felt that her Loki had done. Something wasn't right. Her instincts where telling her so. And that was one of her domains.

"What is going on?" Paul asks

"Your emotions are all over the place", Jasper says hugging her

"I am conflicted about what SHIELD has said", Bella/Zara replies bringing the files up on her holographic phone

The files all come up and expand. Bella/Zara was the Goddess of Technology so she made this phone for herself. Phil had sent her files with all the Avengers that would be coming. She already knew Bruce as the Hulk and Iron Man as Tony. She recognises Steve as one of the ones in the second World War which she helped in. She remembered Captain America. She didn't meet him but she watched him preform. She learned he was a hero in the War flying a plane into the ice.

This information said the Tesseract had been found in the ice with Steve. Now someone wanted it. She wouldn't believe that Loki would do it. As it wasn't the Loki she knew.

"This doesn't feel right my instincts are telling me", Bella/Zara says scanning through all the information

"Then listen to them sugar", Peter says kissing her cheek

"Peter I am trying to read about everyone. Including the Agents that have been compromised especially Agent Barton. There might be something I can do. I am a Zero Tier Mage. The Highest you can get. The same level as Queen Frigga and Loki", Bella/Zara replies  
"What are we going to do?" Paul asks

"We are going to the helicarrier. I won't reveal my presence to Loki if they get him. Until I have all the information. I will also reunited with my mates Tony and Bruce. This is them", Bella/Zara says showing them to footage of Bruce and Tony

"Wouldn't want to go up against the Hulk", Paul says

"I don't think even our vampire strength will hurt him", Jasper adds

"And that suit is cool. Wish I could go in it without breaking it", Peter says

"Your not even trying that. Tony will need that armour", Bella/Zara says smacking his head

"So when do we leave?" Jasper asks

"I just need to check my weapons. I will only carrier a few on me and then summon the rest", Bella/Zara replies

Bella/Zara goes to her weapons she pulls out some silver daggers and puts them in a full body sheath on her body. There was 12 of them. Some where made of celestial bronze or imperial gold. She also gasps her staff that she could channel magic too. She would summon with bow, quiver, arrows and sword if she needed them and she had a feeling she would.

"Okay boys lets get going", Bella/Zara says, "Take my hands"

Jasper, Peter and Paul take her hands and Bella/Zara teleports onto the bridge of the helicarrier. Her suddenly arrival with Violet, Gold, Turquoise, Silver swirls of magic had all men and women with their guns on her.  
"It is safe! It is the Violet Enchantress", Phil says telling everyone to stand down

All the Agents look to Nick Fury and he nods. He had meet Bella/Zara before but didn't know her heritage. Neither did Phil. She hadn't gotten around to telling him yet.

"Bella so you are going to be in this?" Nick asks

"Yes. I will stand with you", Bella/Zara replies

"Who are these?" Nick asks

"My boyfriends Jasper Whitlock as the Major, Peter Whitlock as the Captain and Paul Lahote as the Wolfe", Bella/Zara says introducing all of them, "Where is Bruce and Tony?"

"You know them?" Phil asks

"Yes I do. So where are they?" Bella/Zara asks

"Dr Banner is in his lad and Mr Stark, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff are going to Loki", Nick says

"Has he been spotted?" Bella/Zara asks

"Yes in Germany", Nick says

"I don't know if Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff or even Tony can go up against him. From m…myths he is powerful", Bella/Zara says nearly saying my experience

"They will handle it. They are good. But Stark is a Wild-Card", Nick replies, "What can your boyfriends do?"

"I shape-shift into a wolf", Paul replies

"We are vampires. I only feed on animals. I am can control emotions", Jasper says

"I feed on criminals", Peter says

The Agents again put their guns up at the mention of vampire.

Bella/Zara rolls her eyes, "Your bullets can't kill them. They will bounce off their skin. And they have extremely good control"

"Drop you guns. But if they make one bad move we will find a way to kill them", Nick says

"No you won't they are mind", Bella/Zara nearly growls letting out her elven side

"We will see", Nick says

"Bella?" a voice says

Bella/Zara looks around and sees Bruce looking at her.

"Bruce!" Bella/Zara says launching herself at him

He catches her and hugs her tight which she returns.

"I missed you", Bella/Zara says

"I have missed you too. How have you been?" Bruce asks letting her go

"Good. These are my other boyfriend: Jasper Whitlock, Peter Whitlock who took Jasper's last name and Paul Lahote of the Quileute Tribe", Bella/Zara says introducing them

"HE thinks they are different", Bruce says

"They are Jasper and Peter are vampires and Paul is a Wolf Shape-Shifter and so is his pack", Bella/Zara replies, "They won't hurt anyone"

"I trust you. It is good too meet you", Bruce says shaking hands with them

"Sir we have a problem. Agent Romanoff did have Loki but apparently his brother has shown up", an Agent says

Bella/Zara stiffens Thor was here? What would he say to seeing her again? What about her change of appearance? She hid all her scars and changed her hair and eyes colour. But she still looked like her old self.

What was she going to do with seeing her Prince again? And what about her other Prince Loki...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

Bella/Zara's Profile

Zero Tier Mage: Violet, Gold, Turquoise, Silver Magic Colour (Highest Tier you can go)

Goddess of Loyalty, Secrets, Pain, Heartbreak, Shadows, Survival, Shields, Selflessness, Whispers, Boundaries, Battles, Hope, Reality, Time, Technology, Knowing, and Instincts and Minor Goddess of Magic

Hair: White and Black with blue, gold, turquoise and violets stripes

Eyes: Red, Gold, Black, Violet, Turquoise, Silver


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Get Romanoff on the comms now", Fury orders

Bella/Zara didn't know what to do at the moment. Should could probably track Loki down but she didn't know how to talk to Thor let alone Loki. Fury was talking furiously and while he did that Bella/Zara watched.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asks his mate

"I don't know. Thor is coming here. And Loki is doing something I thought he would never do. Nothing is alright", Bella/Zara replies

"How can you tell?" Paul asks

"I just know", Bella/Zara replies

"Romanoff has Loki back on board but Thor is going with them and is coming here", Fury informs them

Bella/Zara felt she could faint at hearing that news she was going to see her prince again. She didn't even really know what to say to him.

"You alright Bella?" Bruce asks softly coming over to her

"I am fine", Bella/Zara replies

Bruce gives her a look that he knows she isn't fine.

"What is wrong?" Bruce asks

"You will find out soon", Bella/Zara whispers

Bruce gives her a curious look before going back to the lab he was provided with. Bella/Zara goes into the shadows of the room to watch everything that was going on. Jasper, Peter and Paul come stand with her and block her from view. So she would get some space. And to scan the area with her powers for things she might need to know.

"Can we trust her?" Bella/Zara hears Fury ask Phil

"Yes. She won't betray us", Phil replies

Bella/Zara watches all the activity. And hears about the Quinjet coming in with Loki and the others.  
"I want armoured men meeting that Quinjet", Fury orders

Men scurry around and go to do Fury's orders. Bella/Zara just watches and waits for the moment which will come very soon where she is reunited with her Princes. She was getting more nervous by the minute. And she heard when the Quinjet landed and she was being to panic. Jasper sends her some calming emotions.

"Thank you", Bella/Zara whispers

"Your welcome. You will be fine", Jasper whispers comforting

Bella/Zara watches as people come in. A woman with red hair, a blonde short haired male in a red, white and blue uniform who she knew as to be Captain America. She knew him in the war. Then came Thor. He was just like she remembered. He had grown but he still looked like the man she loved first. And hopefully he hadn't gone back to his spoiled ways otherwise she would have to rethink being with him. Until he sorted himself out again.

She watches the screen where she sees Loki had been placed in a cage. And Director Fury was now talking to Loki.

" _In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury asks, "Ant, Boot"_

 _Loki chuckles, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think for me"_

" _Built for something a lot stronger than you", Fury replies_

Bruce was now coming into the room. And Bella/Zara still remains hidden.

" _Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asks_

" _How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did", Fury informs Loki_

" _Ooh", Loki replies, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is"_

" _Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something", Fury says leaving_

Bella/Zara frowns at Loki's talk. There was defiantly something as the humans say fishy about this. Her instincts were going off. And so was her 'knowing' sense.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asks

"Loki's gonna drag this out", Steve says, "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri", Thor replies

Bella/Zara frowns at that word. She had never heard of them before. And he heart skipped a beat when Thor started talking. She needed to reveal herself soon.

"They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return for I suspect for the Tesseract", Thor says

"An Army from outer space", Steve says

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for", Bruce says

"Selvig?" Thor asks

Bella/Zara could tell that this Selvig was a friend to Thor. And she would do anything to keep Thor's friends safe. So she was going to have to keep an eye out for this Selvig. And bring him back safe.

"He's an astrophysicist", Bruce says

"He's a friend", Thor replies

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours", the redhead woman says

Bella/Zara frowns at her voice and could tell that one of the men that Loki corrupted was very important to her. She seemed like an honorable woman so she would do her best to get this Agent back for her and for Phil which she felt he was connected too.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here", Steve questions

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him", Bruce says making Bella/Zara flinch

Bella/Zara flinches because she feels something is wrong with Loki. And she was going to find out what.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother", Thor says

"He killed 80 people in two days", the redhead says

"He's adopted", Thor says weakly

Bella/Zara tilts her head at that. What was this about Loki being adopted? She would have to ask Thor about that. Because she didn't know Loki was adopted.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium…What do they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asks

Bella/Zara's breath catches again as she sees her last soulmate Tony Stark. She hadn't seen him in a while. He looked healthier then the last time she saw him. Back then she felt his spirit dying and now it was back full force. Now all her mates were together and they didn't know it. This was going to be a lot of fun.

"It's a stabilizing agent", Tony says

Tony then turns to Phil.

"I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Seattle", Tony says to Phil

Bella/Zara winces at that. If only Tony knew what was going on. He would be _so_ happy about this. As she could see a rivalry going to happen with the two of them.

"Keep love alive", Tony says

Phil goes over to the side. She could tell he was searching for her.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did on S.H.I.E.L.D", Tony says to everyone, "No hard feeling, Point Break, You're got a mean swing"

Tony pats Thor's chest. Bella/Zara rolls her eyes. She didn't need to mind Tony and Phil's rivalry coming on but Thor's and Tony's.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails", Tony says gesturing to everyone, "That man is playing _Galaga_. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns", a woman says

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the cube", Tony says

Bella/Zara smirks she had felt Tony put his own technology into the helicarrier. She looked forward to the secrets he would pull from SHIELD. As they were not really feeling right with her.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" the same woman asks

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asks holding out his arms wide

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks

"He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier", Bruce answers

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect", Tony adds

"Well if he could achieve heavy ion fusion any reactor on the planet", Bruce says

"Finally, someone who speaks English", Tony says happily

"Is that what just happened?"

"It's good to meet you Doctor Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster", Tony says to Bruce

Bella/Zara wanted to face palm at that. Tony had no tact.

"Thanks", Bruce says drily

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him", Fury says

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon", Steve says

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube", Fury says

Bella/Zara could smell a secret there. As she was the Goddess of Secrets she knew one when heard. And there was different a dangerous secret there.

"And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys", Fury adds

"Monkeys? I do not understand", Thor says confused

"I do", Steve says, "I understood that reference"

Bella/Zara felt sorry for the Captain he was a man out of time. She could see his time stream around him and it was muddled. Obviously from the years she could see that the man was in the ice.

So Bella/Zara decides to finally come out of hiding to give the Captain a break and the attention off of him.

"What do you what me to do?" Bella/Zara asks coming out from behind her boyfriends

Everyone spins around to her and Thor drops his hammer in shock at seeing his thought dead beloved standing before him in all her glory. She was in her Asgardian form but in Midgardian clothing. Tony's eyes light up looking at her.

"Gorgeous?"  
"Zara?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

"Gorgeous?" Tony asks

"Zara?" Thor asks

"My Prince", Bella/Zara says going down onto her knees and bowing before him

Bruce, Phil and Tony were startled by her movements. Thor was in shock at seeing her again but he was quickly to act and was on his knees in front off her

"I said once a long time ago you will never had to bow to me my Queen", Thor says softly taking her face in his hands

"I must My prince as you are the Crown Prince of Asgard, the next rightful King", Bella/Zara replies

Thor looks at Zara/Bella and could see how much she had changed since he last saw her. And all the scars he could see on her. He wondered who had caused them. He would kill the person who harmed his intended. They wouldn't survive long once he found out who they were.

"Who dare harmed thee?" Thor asks again

"I can't say my prince", Bella/Zara says not meeting his eyes

"Never call me my Prince. My Zara, My Jewel, My soulmate we are one, we are equal", Thor says softly

"We can never be together my prince", Bella/Zara replies

"What is going on here gorgeous? How do you know Thor?" Tony asks

"Your name is Bella not Zara isn't it?" Bruce asks

"I am part Asgardian. My name is Zara on Asgard but I left that life behind many, many centuries ago", Bella/Zara replies

"Who is this Man of Iron too you?" Thor asks

"Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Philip Coulson are my soulmates. These three behind me are Paul Lahote, Peter and Jasper Whitlock and their my soulmates too. Boys Thor used to be my soulmate along with…Loki", Bella/Zara admits

There was gasps all around at that admission. Thor couldn't believe she had 6 other soulmates. And the others couldn't believe she was soul mated to Loki. All the Agents had stiffen at the mention of Loki.

"Your working with Loki!" Fury growls

"I am not. I have just seen him today for the first time in thousands of years", Bella/Zara replies

"Why did you desert me?" Thor asks

"Maybe we should take this to a move private location?" Jasper suggests

"Son of Fury I acquire a room to speak with my beloved", Thor asks Fury

"Very well but we will be keeping an eye on her since she is connected to Loki", Fury says

"She would never to anything to harm anyone. I would swear on the Allfather himself", Thor replies

Bella/Zara flinches at the mention of the Allfather. Tony notices and moves to her side and helps her up and Thor growls.

"I will speak to her a minute Point Blank", Tony says

"I ne…", Thor starts

"I insist", Tony says not taking no for an answer

Tony leads Bella/Zara to the other side of the room

"Are you alright?" he asks

"I could be better", Bella/Zara replies

"When were you going to tell me about your other soulmates?" Tony asks

"Soon. But I didn't expect to find my Princes here", Bella/Zara replies

"Why are you here?" Tony asks softly

"I am here the same reason as you. I am in the Avengers Initiative thanks to Phil", Bella/Zara replies with a shrug, "I saw the files of the Tesseract. And you must be careful Tony. These are artefacts that shouldn't be messed with"

"I will keep that in mind Gorgeous. But you should tell me why you flinched at the mention of Point Blanks Father", Tony states

Bella/Zara flinches again and touches a scar.

"He did this too you didn't he?" Tony whispers angrily

"Drop it Tony", Bella/Zara replies

"I won't let you get hurt Bella and that is a promise I will keep at any cost", Tony states passionately

"There is going to be fighting Tony you can't keep me safe from everything. As I will be right beside you all in the fighting. I won't let my soulmates go without me", Bella/Zara says glaring at Tony

"This is dangerous", Tony hisses

"I know. But you will need my magic and my abilities with my weapons skills. So I won't be going anywhere. You can't make me stand out of this when all of you will be going into danger. It would break me to see one of your hurt and I won't be there to help you", Bella/Zara says passionately

Tony looks at her and knows he would never be able to talk her out of this. So he kisses her passionately to show how much he loved her

"I WILL protect you from the All-Ass Bella I swear", Tony says cheekily

Bella/Zara just rolls her eyes.

"I don't think anyone can protect me from him", Bella/Zara says with a shutter

Tony just hugs her close…

* * *

Thor didn't like the way the Man of Iron was all over Zara. His and Loki's Zara. He didn't like that she had all those scars. They didn't look like they had come from battles. But something else. Thor wondered who had done that to his Jewel, his Queen. He would find them and slaughter them all.

He didn't know what to make of his Jewel having more soulmates then just Loki and himself. But he would live with it to make her happy. Anything he could do to make her happy he would do in a heartbeat.

But it still pained him the way the Man of Iron kissed her passionately and then he hugs her after they had fought with words that nobody could hear. He was going to have to get to know now these new men in her life if he wanted to win her back.

He sees the men that had been standing behind her. They were different. Something about them was different that ordinary humans. He would have to figure that out too.

Bella/Zara and Stark were coming back now. And Bella/Zara looked much more comfortable. But yet uncomfortable at the same time.

"Lets speak in private my Prince", Bella/Zara says softly, "My Philip is there a room we could use?"

"I will show you the way", Phil says stiffly no knowing what was going on

"Paul, Peter, Jasper and Thor lets go", Bella/Zara says

"We will go and look into the sceptre", Tony says nodding at Bruce

"We will be there soon", Bella/Zara replies

Bella/Zara, and the others follow Phil to a small conference room. Phil nods and leaves them. Even though Bella/Zara wanted him to stay. She knew he was processing the fact that she was Loki's soulmate too.

"Zara my Jewel what has happened to you?" Thor asks softly

"My Prince I am sorry I have caused thee to grieve", Bella/Zara replies kneeling again on her knees

Thor immediately goes on his knees again.  
"I never want you to bow to me My Jewel, My Queen", Thor says softly touching her face again causing her to flinch

Thor was surprised she flinched from him. She had never done that before.

"I am neither my Prince. I am just a lowly Goddess", Bella/Zara admits

"Never will you be my love", Thor says passionately, "Who put those scars on your body?"

"I can't say my Prince. For I can't say it. Please don't make me say it", Bella/Zara begs

Thor had never seen his jewel beg and he didn't like it. She should never have to beg.

"I will let it go for now. But you must call me by my name my Jewel. You are my equal, my love and my jewel no matter what you think", Thor says softly

Bella/Zara looks at him and sees the softness she had always seen in his eyes directed at her. She had to give into the eyes. They were always getting to her.

"Very well…Thor", Bella/Zara says hesitantly

Thor helps her up and into a chair with the other men following.

"Have you been on Midgard all this time?" Thor asks her

"Yes. I came here and made my life here", Bella/Zara replies

"What are these men. I sense they are different then human", Thor asks

"Peter and Jasper are vampires drinking the blood of animals. Paul is a Shape-Shifter. He can change into a wolf. Paul imprinted on me and that is one way his tribe finds there soulmates", Bella/Zara explains

Thor's eyes harden at the information.

"Trust me they mean me no harm", Bella/Zara says softly

"I trust you my Jewel. Always never forget that", Thor says kissing her hand

Bella/Zara blushes a little. She had nearly forgotten how gentle Thor had been with her. And now she had seen him probably for the first time in many, many centuries she could see he was nothing like Odin. And that put her at ease.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Yes?" Bella/Zara asks turning away from Thor's eyes

"We need you", Phil says to Thor

"Why?" Thor asks

"Loki plans on realising the Hulk", Phil explains

"Then I must go with you", Bella/Zara replies getting up

"You must hurry as I have other things to do", Phil replies

"Come Thor, Jasper, Paul, Peter looks like we are needed", Bella/Zara says

"Then lets go", Jasper says

"After you", Thor says

Bella/Zara nods and they begin to move to go and face whatever would happen in the next little time. Bella/Zara's instincts were telling her something bad was going to happen. She hoped something deadly wasn't around the corner. But her instincts were nearly always right. After all one of her domains were Instincts. So she had to listen to them. And they were saying get to Bruce NOW…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

Bella/Zara rushed with them up to one of the science labs. She gets to the lab first with Jasper, Peter and Paul she looks around as she feels a strange energy pulse that felt somewhat familiar. She gasps at seeing the sceptre.

"Alright gorgeous?" Tony asks her smiling as she walked in

"Be careful Tony. That sceptre is very dangerous", Bella/Zara warns feeling pulses at her shielding

"Do you know something about it?" Bruce asks her curiously

"Just that it is VERY dangerous", Bella/Zara says frowning

"Gorgeous look at these plans of Fury's", Tony says turning the screen towards her

"He can't be. Please tell me he is not that stupid", Bella/Zara whispers looking at Project Phase 2.

"Oh he is. What does it mean?" Tony whispers too her

"That Fury has just put a target on the whole of Earth. The Tesseract is an Ancient Artefact Tones. That shouldn't be messed with. When you do you draw attention too it. This whole situation could have been avoided if Fury didn't mess with it", Bella/Zara whispers back to him

Tony swears he was going to kill Fury. His Gorgeous girl had never been wrong about anything. So he knew she was right now.

"I will scan it with my magic now", Bella/Zara tells Tony

While Bella scans the Sceptre she hears more people enter the room. This Sceptre was doing something she was sure of it.

"What are you doing Mr Stark?" she hears Fury ask entering the room

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you", Tony says casually

Bella/Zara didn't have to look up to know Tony was pissed. Hell so was she. This whole situation happened because they messed with the Tesseract.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract", Fury tells them

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now", Bruce tells him calmly, "When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile"

"Yeah, then you get your cube back. No Muss, no fuss", Tony says, "What is Phase 2?"

Bella/Zara doesn't look at them knowing Tony was trying to get answers. To Tesseract Powered weapons. Which she could see going onto the black market.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD. Uses the Cube to make weapons", a voice says

Bella/Zara raises an eyebrow at Captain Rogers as he puts a Phase 2 gun on a table angrily.

"Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me", Steve tells them

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making…", Fury gets cut off

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?" Tony asks showing Fury the same screen he showed Bella/Zara

"I was wrong Director. The world hasn't changed", Steve says glaring at fury

That is when Thor finally comes in with Agent Romanoff. Bella/Zara raises an eyebrow at the delay in arrival of them. Afterall she left the same time as Thor and she had been here 15 minutes.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asks Natasha

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" Natasha asks

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed", Bruce reminds her

"Loki is manipulating you", Natasha tells him

"And you're been doing what, exactly?" Bruce asks

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you", Natasha replies

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy", Bruce says moving to a screen, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction"

"So would I Director. You have no idea of what you have done", Bella/Zara says finally speaking

Fury glares at her but Bella/Zara holds his stare with one of her own.

"Because of him", Fury says pointing at Thor, "And her now", pointing at Bella/Zara

"Me?" Thor asks

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town", Fury tells them

Bella/Zara knew Thor well enough to tell he did it. But with good intentions and was a bit upset that Fury was using that against him.

"We not only learned that we are not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned", Fury tells them

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet", Thor argues

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury asks, "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. That can't be controlled"

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asks

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies", Thor comments

Bella/Zara frowns that didn't sound right. She had seen Loki on those videos he wasn't himself. Whoever he was working for was drawn to the Tesseract and likely gave him this Sceptre.

She suddenly picks up a danger level of tension in the room. Things where starting to get out of hand.

"It is a signal to all realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war", Thor adds

"Thor is right. You have planted a huge red target on yourselves. That not even Asgard could probably help you against", Bella/Zara explains to them, "Earth has always been protected by Asgard even back in Ancient Days"

"A higher form? A target?" Steve asks

"Yes. If Fury never messed with the Tesseract, Earth wouldn't be in anger from an army now", Bella/Zara reveals calmly

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something", Fury defends himself

"A nuclear deterrent", Tony says, "Because that always calms everything right down"

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asks

Bella/Zara growls at that, "How dare you say that!"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…", Steve starts

Bella/Zara didn't like where this was going. Rogers didn't know Tony. Tony never wanted to make weapons to begin with but he did it because of his father. Tony finally had the courage to change his company. Couldn't they all see that?

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony asks

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asks

"I though humans were more evolved than this", Thor comments

Bella/Zara frowns something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asks Thor  
"You treat your Champions with such mistrust", Thor says

"Are you boys really that naive?" Natasha asks, "SHIELD monitors potential threats"

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asks

"We all are", Natasha says

"I'm not", Bella/Zara says softly but nobody notices as they are too busy fighting

"Wait you're on that list?" Tony asks Natasha, "Are you above or below angry bees"

"Stark so help me GOD", Steve growls, "If you make one more wisecrack…"

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened", Tony says glaring at Steve

"Show some respect", Steve snaps

"Respect for what?" Tony asks

They were still arguing. But Bella/Zara was picking up on something. Her instincts where screaming at her. She closed her eyes and let her senses out.

She felt a jet was somewhere close and she frowns feeling as it was hostile. It can't be coming to the Carrier. As nobody should be able to find this Carrier.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos", Thor comments

"That's MO, isn't it?" Bruce asks, "I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb"

"You need to step away", Fury says to Bruce

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asks

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve says pulling Tony's arm off him

"I'm starting to want to make me", Tony replies

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asks

"Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist", Tony reels off easily

"I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you", Steve tells Tony, "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you"

"I think I would just cut the wire", Tony replies

"Always a way out", Steve replies, "You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero"

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle", Tony tells him

Bella/Zara wasn't really listening she nearly had a lock on something.

"Put on the suit. Lets go a few rounds", Steve says

"You people are so petty, and tiny", Thor laughs

"Yeah this is a team", Bruce says sarcastically

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort. Dr Banner back to his…", Fury starts

"Where? You rented my room", Bruce reminds them

"The cell was just in case…", Fury starts

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried. I got low. Didn't see an end. So I put bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. Even vampires can't kill me!" Bruce reveals

"We can't we HAVE tried", Jasper tells everyone from where himself, Peter and Paul were watching over Bella

"So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Bruce asks

"Dr Banner put down the sceptre", Fury says

Bruce frowns realising he had it in his hands and didn't remember picking it up. Suddenly the computers ding.

"Got it"

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all", Bruce says putting the sceptre down

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asks

"I could get there fastest", Tony informs them

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard", Thor tells everyone, "No human is a match for it"

"You're not going alone", Steve tells Tony

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony asks

"Put on the suit and lets find out", Steve replies

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man", Tony tells him

"Put on the suit", Steve tells Tony

Bella/Zara's eyes suddenly snap open.

"WHERE UNDER ATT…", she yells before an explosion rocks the carrier

She falls through the floor with Natasha and Bruce. She winces at the debris that is on her back. She looks to see Natasha unconscious and Bruce struggling.

"Bella!" Jasper yells

"Go help others I'll handle this!" Bella/Zara yells up to Jasper

"Be careful", Paul calls

"Will do", Bela/Zara replies

Bella/Zara starts to push the debris off herself.

"That is going to leave a bruise", she mutters

Natasha groans as she wakes.

"You ok Agent Romanoff?" Bella/Zara asks nearly having the debris off

"Stuck you?" Natasha asks

"Nearly free. Talk to Bruce. Distract him", Bella/Zara orders

Natasha nods and turns to Bruce.

"We're ok", Natasha tells Bruce

She strains against the pipe on her leg.

"We're okay, right?" Natasha asks Bruce

Bruce groans loudly.

"Doctor? Bruce?" Natasha asks gently, "You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay. Listen to me"

Bella/Zara winces she just about has it and knows Bruce won't last much longer too he is the Hulk.

"Are you hurt?" voices call

"Go away", Bella/Zara growls

Both men run away as they see her glowing angry eyes.

"We're going to be okay. All right?" Natasha asks Bruce, "I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever…"

"YOUR LIFE!" Bruce roars

Bella/Zara uses more strength and the debris is finally off her back. She picks herself up and rushes to Natasha as Bruce is changing. Bella pulls the pipe off and hurls Natasha behind her.

"Bruce", Natasha whispers as he changes

"Stay very still and quiet Agent Romanoff", Bella/Zara warns her

Natasha decides to listen to Bella or Zara. Because she didn't have any other ideas. Hulk roars and starts to come at them.  
"Peace now my Hulk. We mean you know harm my love", Bella/Zara smooths holding out her hands showing she had nothing in them

They glowed but didn't do anything else. Hulk looks at Bella/Zara with something in his green eyes before he roars and runs past them.

"How did you?" Natasha pants

"I am his soulmate. You must remember Agent Romanoff I am not just Bruce's soulmate but I'm also the Hulk's he would never hurt me. And the other thing…", Bella/Zara says with a small

"What?" Natasha asks

"My Seidhr calms the Hulk. I know this because I HAVE met the Hulk before", Bella/Zara tells him

"Seidhr?" Natasha asks

"Magic. Do you want your cuts healed so you can get going?" Bella/Zara asks

"You can do that?" Natasha asks

"Of course. I do it will permission most of the time", Bella/Zara replies

"Please I must help", Natasha asks her

Bella/Zara smiles and touches Natasha's head and Natasha feels warmth go through her and her aches and pains went away.

"Thank you", Natasha says to her

"Your welcome go. I will also help here", Bella/Zara tells her

Natasha nods and runs off.

Bella/Zara pulls out her staff and runs towards the noise. She sees Agents shooting at Agents. She rushes with skill knocking the mind effected Agents out quick before they could do much damage. She then healed the injured SHIELD Agents. Then healed the minds of the brainwashed Agents. All the magic was taking it out of her.

She felt something going on farther away. She rushed to see Natasha fighting a man. Bella/Zara looks in his mind to find it clouded by the Sceptre. She also saw he was Natasha's best friend and he was a father.

She cursed the Norms. She saw Natasha get knocked down and was about the get hit by an arrow but Bella/Zara was faster she moved and appeared in front of Natasha taking the arrow in the back before spinning around and knocking her staff underneath Agent Barton's feet. Knocking him over. She knocks the bow out of his hand then hits him over the head and he falls unconscious before her. She panted at that.

"You…you…", Natasha stutters

"Bella!" Peter calls running over

"Snap it Peter", Bella/Zara growls

Peter nots and snaps the arrow and pulls it out. Bella/Zara doesn't flinch and Natasha and Peter see the wound start to close over in a flash of colour.

Bella/Zara kneels down next to Barton and puts a hand on his head. She begins pushing the mind control away. She fights it out like she did with the other Agents.

"He will be alright but restrain him he will be confused at first", Bella/Zara tells Natasha

"You fixed him?" Natasha asks shocked

"I did Agent Romanoff. Him and the other Agents", Bella/Zara explains

"Call me Natasha", Natasha says holding out her hand

"Bella or Zara then", Bella says shaking her hand

She suddenly felt pain run through her.

"Bells you need to go to the detention room now!" Peter suddenly yells

Bella/Zara nods and flashes out when she arrives in the Detention room she sees Phil on the floor blood pouring out of him.

"Phil!" she exclaims rushing to him

She drops her staff and places her hands on the wound.  
"Bells I'm sorry", Phil gasps

Bella/Zara begins to feed him her magic.

"I'm dying", Phil gasps

"No your not my love", Bella/Zara tells him

He passed out. She felt his heart stop under him. But she pushed her magic on his heart and pumps it. After 2 minutes it was beating itself. And the wound wouldn't kill him now. But it would still need surgery as she didn't have much left to give to fully heal it.

"How did you?" a voice says behind her

She looks tiredly at Fury.

"I have Seidhr or Magic Fury. I wasn't going to let my soulmate die. But if he doesn't get to surgery within the next hour he will die", Bella/Zara replies tiredly

Fury nods and medics rush over to help Phil.

"They called it", Fury says into his mike

Bella/Zara looked at him eyes narrowing.

"Go along with it. Because things are going to get worse", Fury tells and orders her

"You can't order me. I will watch and see what is needed to be done. So be warned Nicholas Fury", Bella/Zara warns him

Fury nods warily this woman he didn't want to mess with. He needed to know what else she was capable off.

Bella/Zara watched him walk away. She was going to keep a close eye on that one. After she had something to boost her strength. Because she had a feeling this was far from over…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
